Snaps for Jasper
by Darkhair-elfinface
Summary: Why Jasper snaps. The beginning of New Moon for Jasper's point of view. Slight New Moon spoilers!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, settings, etc. This all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The plot is hers too. I just wrote it from another point of view.

**Snaps for Jasper**

It was one of those days. I hadn't hunted in two weeks. Every person within a ten-foot diameter was so tempting that I couldn't believe I overcame it.

But every time I even thought about crouching I would remember why I did it. Why I chose to be a "vegetarian." Somewhere in the back of my mind there was the reason, my family, Carlisle, Esme, and, most of all, Alice. I couldn't bear the thought of seeing Alice's face if I would have done it. That is exactly what kept me from sinking my teeth into the soft flesh of that ignorant human over there. It didn't help though, that I was feeling every emotion going on in that room. It made me feel uncontrollably, even if I was actually very calm.

I would need to hunt as soon as I got home, but wait; I had a party to go to. It was all Alice thought about these days. Bella was turning 18. It was the first party Alice had been able to give. I had a feeling that this one was going to be over the top, for Alice believed that it would be the last human birthday Bella would ever get. I couldn't help but believe Alice. No one would bet against her, especially me.

I could wait that long. Besides, I would have shopping for a birthday present and fixing up the decorations for a party to keep me from returning my thoughts to the hunger. As soon as the party was over I would hunt.

After school Emmett, Rosalie, and I headed for Port Angeles to look for a radio that would be perfect for Bella's truck. Edward was always complaining of the horrible reception her truck had. Instead of buying a new car, for she would have thrown the biggest hissy fit if we had, we would buy her something to make her car a little more user friendly.

After an hour of "No, _no_, NO! That certainly wouldn't work because of this, this, and that." And "This one isn't the proper length, width, etc…" We finally found the perfect radio; all thanks to Rosalie's shouting, of course. Even if it was for Bella, Rosalie had to have everything perfect if it was to go in a car.

Not long after that we were arriving back at the house. Alice was running up to us. I hugged her and kissed her.

"Edward is going to love the gift!" she exclaimed.

"I thought it was for Bella?" I laughed. She was really excited about this.

"Same thing! Anyways, I have all the decorations and they are ready for you to hang up!" she replied. Even though she could do it by herself she just wanted me to have to help. I laughed and we walked inside to start the decorating.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

We heard Edward pull up with Bella in the car. They walked in and everyone started greeting her. She first greeted Carlisle and Esme, who the latter hugged and kissed her with all the affection that a mother would to her long-lost daughter. Then Bella moved onto Emmett. He and Rosalie had flown out for the party, although Rosalie didn't smile, at least she didn't glare.

"You haven't changed at all," Emmett had missed her a ton, "I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced just like always."

At this she blushed a deep red and I took another step back, but very smoothly so she wouldn't notice. I tried to think of anything else but her blood. Alice gripped my hand tighter.

"Thanks a lot, Emmett," she said, obviously embarrassed.

Emmett said something about having to step out, winked at Alice, and walked outside so he could install the radio.

Alice let go of my hand and skipped forward to greet the birthday girl. Bella then looked over at me and I smiled. I knew that I wasn't being entirely amiable and I hoped that she would understand. I didn't needto get any closer than this.

"Time to open presents!" Alice was really excited about this party.

We moved over to the decorated table that held the cake, glass plates, and the presents. I came forward too, but still stayed far away from Bella. She opened the first present, which was the radio from Emmett, Rosalie, and me, and found the empty radio box.

"Um … thanks." Bella said; she was very confused but still tried to sound sincere. We laughed; even Rosalie smiled. After I explained that Emmett was installing it now so she couldn't return it she began to understand. She thanked all of us, though we knew she didn't like it that we bought it for her.

After that, Alice plopped a flat square package into her hand. Emmett came and moved in to see. I moved closer as to see what it was. She put her finger under the flap in the paper. She slid her finger and it gave her a minuscule paper cut.

I could smell the blood before I even saw it. Then all my instincts took over. I crouched and leapt…


End file.
